How To Save A Life
by Matyylde
Summary: OS/SongFic - Sur fond de How to Save a Life du groupe The Fray. Comment James, Sirius et Peter apprennent à Remus qu'ils connaissent désormais son secret ?


**Voilà un petit OS Songfic (en quelque sorte) ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais c'est mon premier essais dans ce genre alors soyez indulgents, merci !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, objets...etc appartiennent à** J.K. Rowling**. Les p****aroles de la chanson **_How to Save a Life_** en italique appartiennent au groupe **The Fray** (cette chanson est magnifique, si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous la conseille vivement !).**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, merci à tous de venir me lire et pour les avis/commentaires/ressentis constructifs, c'est dans les reviews car ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

* * *

Remus Lupin était angoissé. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Depuis maintenant deux ans qu'il était ami avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, jamais ces derniers ne lui avaient paru aussi sérieux et déterminés que lorsqu'ils avaient demandé à lui parler dans la soirée. Seuls à seul. Ils semblaient avoir une excellente raison pour être aussi résolus et Remus avait trouvé leurs airs graves et réfléchis pour le moins inhabituels et inquiétants.

Donc Remus s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait car l'une des choses qui lui tenait le plus à cœur était ses amis. Ses amis et l'acceptation. Être accepté était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde et il s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois autres à l'aide d'une rare facilité. Il était donc effrayé à l'idée de perdre cette complicité et ce fut donc d'un pas peu assuré qu'il se rendit au rendez-vous que ses camarades lui avaient donné. Il frappa discrètement à la porte et entra rapidement sans attendre de réponse, de peur d'être attrapé par Rusard. Il trouva James et Sirius assis sur des tables, juste en face de lui et Peter assis sur une chaise, à moitié endormi. Lorsqu'il se montra, ils relevèrent tous la tête vivement et prirent un air important qui alarma Remus d'autant plus.

- Remus, il faut qu'on parle, commença James calmement en souriant, assieds-toi ça serait mieux.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you_

Remus l'observa les yeux grands ouverts, jamais il n'avait vu James aussi sérieux. Il tenta de contenir ses émotions et de garder un visage neutre mais cela fut plutôt compliqué car ses yeux devaient toujours exprimer son malaise. Tant pis.

_You stare politely right on through_

Remus capta ensuite ce que James lui avait dit et chercha une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il observa alors enfin la pièce où ils se trouvaient. C'était une salle de classe très peu utilisée. Les fenêtres donnant sur la cour du château de droite illuminaient doucement la pièce malgré l'heure tardive et Remus s'installa donc sur un siège, à l'opposé des garçons, sur la gauche.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_

Remus sentit sa peur grandir alors qu'une autre idée germait dans son esprit. Et si…et si ils avaient deviné ? Non, c'était pourtant impossible. Quel idiot il était… pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Il jeta donc la faute sur son besoin d'être accepté. S'il ne désirait pas avoir des amis aussi désespérément jamais il n'aurait fait l'erreur de mettre son secret en danger.

_Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal au juste ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas perdre ses amis si chèrement désiré ainsi. Il regretta à nouveau d'avoir échoué. Échoué à respecter sa promesse. Celle qu'il s'était faite en entrant à Poudlard : ne jamais mettre son secret en danger pour des amis. C'était bien trop dangereux pour eux, pour lui. Et voilà qu'il allait perdre ses seuls amis. Il le savait, il le voyait bien à leurs regards, il le sentait.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Les garçons durent sentir sa panique car ils échangèrent des regards complices que Remus ne réussit pas à interpréter. Ils hésitèrent encore quelques instants puis se fut Sirius qui prit la parole. Contrairement à James, celui-ci paraissait très excité de dire ce qu'il avait à dire et il n'arriva pas à supprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Cette attitude assez contradictoire avec la situation présente laissa Remus perplexe.

- Ce qu'on a à te dire est assez simple mais on y passera toute la nuit s'il le faut. Parce que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- T'es bien trop dramatique Sirius ! s'exclama James. Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que nous voulons t'aider Remus. Savoir comment te sauver la vie.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

- Nous savons, tu sais_. _Oui, nous avons deviné ton secret Remus Lupin. Nous savons que ce que tu es. Tu es un…

- Non ! Cria Remus qui n'avait pu se retenir.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best_

Il devait se défendre, protéger encore un peu son secret, jusqu'au bout. Personne n'était censé savoir. Il ne pouvait échouer aussi rapidement, pas après même pas deux ans d'études dans cette merveilleuse école.

- Tu es un loup-garou, termina Peter.

- Ça ne nous dérange pas d'avoir un loup-garou comme ami tu sais, continua James comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, tu n'as pas vraiment l'allure d'un monstre tu sais d'ailleurs.

_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas… Je suis dangereux, je suis un monstre ! Je pourrais…

- Mordre ? Tuer ? Oui, sans doute mais ça ne nous fait pas peur. Tu dois bien avoir un moyen de te contrôler, de protéger les autres vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'accident jusque-là, non ? Je t'en prie fait-nous confiance.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Ils ne comprenaient décidément pas qui il était, vraiment. La situation était en train de lui échapper complément. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas effrayés par lui au juste ?

Ils finiraient par le rejeter irrémédiablement un jour, c'était inévitable. Il devait perdre ses amis à cause de ce fichu secret, de cette malédiction… Personne ne pouvait lui sauver la vie. Une nuit ne suffirait pas à le convaincre, hélas.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! rugit, à nouveau, le jeune Remus bouleversé.

- Tu as le choix Remus, reprit alors James en baissant la voix.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

- Soit tu continues à repousser tous ceux qui cherchent à t'aider et tu finis par te perdre, vraiment seul, avec ta malédiction. Ou alors, et ce choix est carrément mieux pour toi et pour nous, tu acceptes qu'on t'aide et renonce à tout maîtriser tout seul comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nous trouverons une solution, termina Sirius.

_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

Ils lui laissaient le choix. Remus devait choisir une de ces deux solutions maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli. Tout allait changer, il le savait. Quoi qu'il choisisse il ne serait plus jamais le même.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same_

Il savait très bien ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Il savait également ce qu'il _allait_ faire. Et il regrettait déjà son choix. Puis il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il avait accepté de venir...

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

- Très bien. J'accepte votre aide. Même si c'est sans aucun doute la mauvaise décision, que je vais la déplorer par la suite, je regrette déjà en réalité, qu'elle inclue un grand nombre de risques, que j'ai beaucoup à perdre comme ma place dans cette école, mes amis, ma liberté, que vous avez beaucoup à perdre comme votre vie par exemple mais j'accepte.

Il marqua une courte pause, soupira puis ajouta en voyant les regards triomphant que les autres échangeaient :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

- Je te l'avais dit James, qu'on n'aurait pas à rester toute la nuit pour le convaincre ! s'écria Sirius.

- C'est vrai ça, il a raison, renchérit Peter.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

- C'est vrai, admit James, mais le plus important, c'est qu'on sache maintenant que l'on va pouvoir lui sauver la vie.

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Ils échangèrent alors tous des regards durant quelques minutes sans partager la moindre parole. James et Sirius semblaient communiquer par la pensée et affichaient une profonde satisfaction combinée à ce qui ressemblait à du défi. Peter semblait innocemment heureux d'être ici avec ses amis mais ne cessait de bailler ce qui indiqua à Remus qu'il devait sans doute penser à son oreiller, son lit à baldaquin et sa douce couette en velours qu'il rejoindrait dans quelques minutes, si tout se passait bien et qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre par Rusard qui devait roder dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève qui aurait eu le culot de déserter son dortoir. Comme eux par exemple. Remus enfin, malgré la certitude d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision en acceptant l'aide de ses camarades, semblait sincèrement heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager le fardeau de ce lourd secret.

Soudain, une pensée effleura son esprit, il fronça les sourcils et scruta les trois autres. Il finit par leur demander :

- Comment vous avez deviné ?

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Puis trois éclats de rire retentirent au même moment. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin calmés, les trois enfants s'écrièrent tous en même temps :

- C'est moi qui ai deviné, grâce à mon intelligence hors du commun et mon sens de l'observation. Une sorte de _flair_ tu vois…

- J'ai deviné, sans vouloir être trop _noble_ ou _fier_, car je suis le meilleur. Je regardais les _bois_, la forêt interdite précisément, quand j'entendis un loup hurler et j'ai fait le lien tu comprends…

- J'ai compris un soir lors du repas, je mangeais un morceau de _fromage_ et je _rongeais_…songeais, pardon, à tes absences tous les mois…


End file.
